The present invention relates to containers having multiple compartments. More particularly, it is directed to boxes having integrally formed dividers for creating these compartments. Boxes contemplated by the present invention are preferably used for storing documents or file folders, or the like, be they letter size, or legal size, or both.
File folders typically come in two lengths, either letter size (113/4") or legal size (143/4"). Such file folders are designed to contain letter size (11") or legal size (14") documents. Some paperboard containers are designed to efficiently store folders of either size by simply orienting the container in the proper direction. This allows a user to purchase a single container regardless of which size folder is to be stored.
There are, however, instances where folders of more than one size should be stored together. In such cases, storing shorter length folders in the same container with longer length folders will waste space. What is needed is a container which can accommodate folders of both sizes simultaneously without wasting unused space.